


Impulse control

by RussianWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, references to felching, references to rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is trapped in a pillory, Chris gives into temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse control

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Chris doesn't find himself speechless often, it's not in his nature but then he's not often faced with a sight such as the one he's gaping at.

"Don't just stand there Argent! G _et me loose right this moment!"_  Peter hisses struggling for all he's worth against the pillory someone had the brilliant idea of locking him in to. It might be the rowan wood, or the electrical current running through the chains on Peter's wrists but the wolf can't keep still treating Chris to the sight of his tight ass wiggling very appealingly. Thankful that Peter can't turn around and look at him, Chris checks that he isn't drooling.

They've been looking for hours, at least Chris has been ever since he's gotten a heads-up from the Evergreens that they were going to be taking out the pack on Chris' turf. He hasn't managed to figure out _why_ they suddenly decided to invade territory 'officially' occupied by another hunter family, or why they decided to start with Peter... Once upon a time he would have assumed Peter had done something to the family at one time, or another and that he is fair game—but Peter hasn't been out of Chris' sight in the last six months or close to it and Chris is pretty sure for once Peter is innocent. Or at least not guilty of whatever it is that was done for the Evergreens to decide that decimation of the Hale/McCall pack is necessary. Just before he found Peter, Chris received a text from Derek that most of the Evergreens have been rounded up by the rest of the pack, so it isn't like he's in any hurry now he's found the wolf. Ignoring the cursing aimed at encouraging him in to action, Chris texts back that their wayward pack member has been found, and that he's taking Peter home after they make sure that no one is going to come for them in retaliation. After that, he returns his attention on Peter again.

"Christopher, please—" Peter finally whines, and Chris takes it for the request Peter is trying not to make, circling the trapped wolf until he can look him in the eyes. Peter doesn't look too badly off, while there is some redness around his wrists and he looks a little white due to the proximity of the wood it's clear that he isn't exactly suffering. "Hang in there." He tells the wolf bending down to look Peter in the eyes. "I need to check for traps." Hoping he sounds like he usually does and not like he's a second from shoving his dick into Peter's mouth. "Very funny, and there aren't any traps if there were I would have noticed considering _I've been trapped in this room for hours._ " Peter snipes lunging at Chris who doesn't even bother to jerk his head away considering Peter's position.

"Play nice, Hale." He orders tapping Peter on the nose and straightening up and circling around for a better look at one of Peter's better features.

"Or what?" The wolf growls challengingly and Chris takes that as permission to finally put his hands on the beautiful ass sticking out in a way that practically begs for use. Under his hands, Peter shudders and presses back minutely when Chris tightens his grasp. "Or I'm going to have to teach you to be polite to people coming to your rescue." Touching Peter is a rush, Chris still gets dizzy every time he has the wolf yield to him, that's still as powerful as the first time Peter allowed it. "Really, Christopher! Stop being melodramatic and set me loose already!" And that, that really is a challenge that Chris cannot resist. He takes the final step and grinds his swollen crotch into Peter's conveniently placed ass.

"Remember, you brought this on yourself Hale." He scratches along Peter's spine eliciting another wiggle that makes his dick protest its imprisonment. Chris runs his hands along Peter's belt until he reaches the buckle and makes short work of it and the buttons of Peter's jeans. The wolf tries to kick him, but Chris ignores the attempt shoving the obscenely tight jeans down to Peter's knees. His legs constrained by the improvised hobble, Peter freezes possibly in disbelieve. Chris allows him the time to adjust amusing himself with kneading the tanned globes exposed for his pleasure until he feels Peter finally relax into his touch.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Peter finally whines going slack in his bonds. Chris swallows a chuckle, smacking the tempting flesh hard with an open hand. "It's your own fault." He lectures as the wolf wiggles and shakes, cursing indignantly. "For having such a fuckable ass, and getting caught like one of the pups." He digs his fingers into the cheeks of Peter's ass spreading them wide when he has a firm grip to look at the pretty pink hole twitching under his scrutiny. Chris' mouth waters with the need to bite and lick at the tight muscle unit it yields opening up for further use. They don't have time for Chris to go all out, after all the Evergreens might be out of the way but the location is still an unsecured one. He licks his own fingers, wetting them as best as he can before pushing them against Peter's hole. "Now be a good boy, and scream for me." He pushes his fingers in slowly enjoying every twitch and squeeze of Peter's passage around his digits. He's just careful enough not to do any damage as he stretches the wolf's hole making room for himself.

Peter, for once, doesn't respond in words just growls and moans when Chris manages to hit a particular sensitive spot. Chris wonders if the discomfort of his bonds is adding to the wolf's pleasure, or if Peter is just suffering it for Chris. He makes a mental note to ask later, unwilling to stop with Peter fucking himself back onto his fingers with every one of Chris' thrusts. It doesn't take long before Chris can't bare not being inside of Peter any longer. He claws at his pants barely keeping from tearing them beyond repair before his dick so out. Chris doesn't bother warning Peter, he teases the head of his dick against Peter's hole for a moment, until he feels the hole greedily tightening around his aching flesh as if trying to suck him in before burying himself in Peter's ass in one long, steady thrust. The wolf groans and curses as he's filled, his passage clinging to Chris' dick as if Peter wants to keep him inside forever. Pulling out is agony, Chris still manages it somehow until only the head of his dick is being massaged by Peter's hole before slamming back in again. After that, Chris loses himself in the feeling of Peter clinging to him struggling against his bonds to get more of Chris inside of him.

Chris digs his hands in to Peter's hips morning the there won't be any bruises when they are done. He digs his nails in, only letting go occasionally to slap Peter again spurring on his moans and growls. "Did you allow them to catch you?" He questions twisting his hips, pleased when Peter has to smother a howl. "Did you want me to find you like I did? Helpless and on display?" Chris slaps Peter's ass again enjoying the way that it jiggles. "I think you wanted me to fuck you like this." He growls draping himself over Peter's back to brace against the pillory, grinding his dick into Peter as far as he can. "I think you wanted me to make you scream." Already close to the edge embarrassingly fast, and grateful that Peter is just as close. He doesn't even have to search out Peter's dick to know that, Chris can feel it from the way the wolf's body is tense under him, and from the sound of Peter's claws scratching across the wood despite the pain it causes.

Nosing Peter's shirt aside he mouth along the wolf's skin until he finds the knobs of Peter's spine. Sinking his teeth into Peter's flesh and finally gets the scream he wants. Peter's ass tightens around him like a vice and he allows himself to spill as well gripping the wolf for all he's worth just to keep his footing. Among the sounds that Peter is making, Chris bare hears the splatter of Peter's come landing on the floor the soft sound almost enough to rouse him again. Catching his breath he pulls out carefully stepping back and putting himself away. Peter's hole twitches eager to be filled again, and if they had time...Chris would be on his knees licking himself out of Peter's body already. Instead he steps up to examine the lock that turns out to be just a pin on both the pillory itself and the chains and frees his wolf unsurprised when Peter turns on him as soon as he can straighten up forcing Chris against the nearest wall.

"Do you think I will let you get away with this, hunter?" The wolf growls into Chris' face, but he knows that Peter doesn't mean it.

"I think you enjoyed yourself too much to take the chance it won't happen again." Chris smirks, and is proven right when Peter bites at his mouth savagely almost suffocating Chris as he takes his mouth.

"Shame on you, Christopher, taking advantage of a helpless prisoner." Peter rubs against him making a mess of them both. "I must be a good influence." The sane part of Chris concedes that Peter may be right, even if he hates to admit it.

"Hardly." He allows the wolf another biting, savage kiss before bucking him off. "Now if you're done proving you're the big bad wolf, we can go home so I can eat your ass out in comfort." Peter shivers visibly, opens his mouth to argue then snaps it shut again pulling up his jeans.

"You're going to pay for this Argent." He growls storming out of the room. Chris follows him, already looking forward to licking Peter until he's a complete mess sprawled across his bed.            


End file.
